dishcarpensfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Projetos paralelos e participações
Como músico desde a adolescência, Klaus se envolveu em diversos projetos musicais ao longo de sua carreira além da Dish Carpens e da The Beatalls. Alguns deles foram ideias originais, colocadas em prática por iniciativa própria, e alguns foram participações externas a convite de terceiros. Você pode acompanhar ambos na lista abaixo, que inclui tanto os projetos que resultaram em apresentações ao vivo quanto os que só se desenvolveram em estúdio entre os envolvidos: Silver Beggar Banda virtual para jogar Rock Band 2 que Klaus teve com seu amigo Phil apenas nos últimos dias de aula do 2º ano do Ensino Médio. Nome criado pelo primeiro (traduzido como "mendigo prateado"). Phil alternava entre baixo e guitarra. Data: 26, 27 ou 28/11/2009 Local: casa de Phil, Indaiatuba Klaus contribuiu com: *Todas as músicas - bateria The Big Rock Pie Banda virtual que Klaus criou para jogar Rock Band 2, inicialmente com sua irmã, depois a solo. Nome inventado por Klaus (traduzido como "a grande torta de rock"). Data: 25/04/2010 Local: casa de Klaus, Indaiatuba Klaus contribuiu com: *Todas as músicas - bateria, guitarra, baixo e vocal (este último esporadicamente) The Rock Pies Spin-off da banda anterior. Também virtual, para jogar Rock Band 2 com a irmã. Nome sugerido por Klaus (traduzido como "as tortas de rock"). Data: 27/04/2010, provavelmente Local: casa de Klaus, Indaiatuba Klaus contribuiu com: *Todas as músicas - bateria, guitarra, baixo e vocal (este último esporadicamente) Noite da Pizza Primeira apresentação ao vivo da carreira de Klaus. Inicialmente, tocou 2 números sozinho. Depois se uniu aos colegas de trabalho para a grande finalização. A noite estava fria, o que acabou prejudicando a performance, pois as cordas desafinavam com facilidade. Data: 10/09/2010 Local: Colégio Alpha (ex-Monteiro Lobato e futuro Rodin), Indaiatuba Klaus contribuiu com: *Wish You Were Here, do Pink Floyd - violão e vocal *Behind Blue Eyes, do The Who - violão e vocal *Wonderwall, do Oasis - violão e vocal (ambos acompanhados pelos outros) Give School a Chance Como atividade de finalização de uma disciplina de seu curso, Klaus se juntou aos colegas de turma Vinícius, Tiago e Agnes para apresentar uma versão de "Give Peace a Chance" modificada para refletir temas educacionais ("dê uma chance à escola"). Data: 23/09/2011 Local: PUC-Campinas, Campinas Klaus contribuiu com: *Give School a Chance, por Lennon/Sgroi/Aguiar/Prado - letra, violão (acompanhado por Vinícius) e vocal principal (acompanhado por Tiago e Agnes) Klaus & Nei Dupla improvável formada por um rockeiro e um amante da MPB. Foram convidados a abrir a Semana de Letras da faculdade. Apresentação única praticamente sem ensaio, o que acabou prejudicando a qualidade final. Data: 03/10/2011 Local: PUC-Campinas, Campinas Klaus contribuiu com: *Smile, por Charlie Chaplin - baixo e vocal principal *Sorri, por Djavan - baixo *Comentário a Respeito de John, por Belchior - violão e vocal principal Dee-Dee Rockstar and the Cosmic Jiving Lavas from Mars Trio musical formado por Klaus, Bia e Nei. Apresentação única, com pouquíssimo ensaio. Tiveram a oportunidade de abrir o último dia da Semana de Letras da faculdade. Nome inventado por Klaus provavelmente no ano anterior, apenas esperando a oportunidade de ser utilizado (traduzido como "estrela de rock Dee-Dee e as lavas dançantes cósmicas de Marte"). Data: 06/10/2011 Local: PUC-Campinas, Campinas Klaus contribuiu com: *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, por The Beatles - violão e vocal principal *A Boy, A Girl, and a Graveyard, por Jeremy Messersmith - vocal de apoio e claves *João e Maria, por Chico Buarque - ganzá Apresentação musical escolar Convidado por sua namorada na época, que era professora de inglês de uma escola de educação básica, Klaus apresentou, em duas oportunidades distintas, músicas infantis nesse idioma como atividade extra para as crianças, que cantaram junto e dançaram ao redor. Data: 13/10 e 14/12/2011 Local: Escola Criativa, Campinas Klaus contribuiu com: *Todas as músicas (cantigas de roda e canções tradicionais) - violão e vocal principal Semana de Letras Após ser agraciado com o prêmio de 2º lugar na categoria Poema do Concurso Literário de sua faculdade, Klaus, pela primeira vez na vida, apresentou publicamente uma composição própria. Novamente teve problemas com cordas desafinadas (dessa vez não pela temperatura ambiente, mas pelo fato de serem novas, recém-colocadas). Data: 16/10/2013 Local: PUC-Campinas, Campinas Klaus contribuiu com: *Química - violão e vocal *Tema de abertura de Dragon Ball Z (2ª temporada) - vocal secundário (com Paulo no violão e vocal principal) *Behind Blue Eyes, por The Who - violão e vocal *Wonderwall, por Oasis - vocal (com Paulo no violão e vocal) *Blackbird, por The Beatles - vocal (com Clélia no violão) Apresentação em aniversário No fim do ano, Klaus foi convidado por um ex-aluno para apresentar em seu aniversário uma miscelânea de rock que durasse por volta de 2 horas. O resultado foi uma lista bem diversa de grandes artistas (à qual Klaus acresceu uma composição própria, marcando a segunda vez que tocou uma música sua publicamente). Este foi o primeiro trabalho remunerado de Klaus na área musical, isto é, a primeira vez que ganhou para tocar. Data: 06/12/2014 Local: Condomínio Terras de Itaici, Indaiatuba Klaus contribuiu com guitarra e vocal principal em todas as músicas: 1º set (solo) *Hound Dog, por Elvis Presley *Tutti Frutti, por Elvis Presley *Blue Suede Shoes, por Elvis Presley *Pretty Woman, por Roy Orbison *Sound of Silence, por Simon & Garfunkel *America, por Simon & Garfunkel *Like a Rolling Stone, por Bob Dylan *(I Can Get No) Satisfaction, por The Rolling Stones *She Loves You, por The Beatles *From Me To You, por The Beatles *Eleanor Rigby, por The Beatles *Light My Fire, por The Doors *Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head, por B. J. Thomas *Paranoid, por Black Sabbath *Have You Ever Seen the Rain, por Creedence Clearwater Revival *Behind Blue Eyes, por The Who *Wish You Were Here, do Pink Floyd *The Ancient (excerto "Leaves of Green"), por Yes 2º set (acompanhado por Ricardo no cajón) *Hotel California, por The Eagles *God Save the Queen, por Sex Pistols *Follow You Follow Me, por Genesis *You Shook Me All Night Long, por AC/DC *Eye in the Sky, por The Alan Parsons Project *My Kind of Lady, por Supertramp *Crazy Little Thing Called Love, por Queen *Pais e Filhos, por Legião Urbana *Geração Coca-Cola, por Legião Urbana *Ouro de Tolo, por Raul Seixas *Química, por Dish Carpens *Elevation, por U2 *I'll Be There For You, por The Rembrandts *Tente Outra Vez, por Raul Seixas Classic Rock Friend Jam No início do ano, Klaus se juntou ao colegas de Ensino Médio Guilherme e Matheus para fazerem um som improvisado (jam) que contou com clássicos do rock e do metal internacionais. Data: 17/01/2015 Local: O Quarto de Som, Indaiatuba Klaus contribuiu com: *Sweet Child o' Mine, por Guns N' Roses - guitarra base *Enter Sandman, por Metallica - guitarra solo *Smoke on the Water, por Deep Purple - guitarra solo *Paranoid, por Black Sabbath - guitarra solo e vocal (não microfonado) *Highway to Hell, por AC/DC - guitarra secundária e vocal (não microfonado) ''Covers'' do Genesis com Marc Stachina Klaus foi convidado por um estadunidense fã de rock progressivo para colaborar em uma "banda virtual internacional" fazendo cover do Genesis. O multi-instrumentista (teclados, baixo, guitarra, violão...) conheceu Klaus quando assistiu a seus covers vocais do grupo, disponíveis no YouTube, e gostou do que viu. Data: Maio de 2017 até hoje Local: O Quarto de Som e Davenport, New York Klaus contribuiu com: *Seven Stones - vocais *1986 Medley (In the Cage/Supper's Ready) - vocais *All in a Mouse's Night - vocais *Abbey Road Medley, por The Beatles - vocais Artificial Eye Segunda colaboração internacional de Klaus e primeira participação vocal em uma música alheia (de um compositor não famoso). Artificial Eye é um projeto de música eletrônica (synthwave/synthrock) de York, Inglaterra. O músico por trás do projeto também conheceu Klaus após apreciar vídeos dele cantando Genesis e gostar de sua voz. Data: Dezembro de 2018 a Janeiro de 2019 Local: O Quarto de Som e York, North Yorkshire Klaus contribuiu com: *Artificial Odyssey, por Fraser - vocal principal, vocal harmônico e criação de algumas linhas vocais (melodia da voz) em certos trechos .90 (Ponto Noventa) Klaus foi convidado por Victor, um amigo de longa data, para ajudar no processo de gravação de uma dupla de rap que ele estava empresariando: Felipe Alves (Flip) e Pedro Benite (Cacique). Data: Janeiro e Fevereiro de 2019 Local: O Quarto de Som, Indaiatuba Klaus contribuiu com: *Amor Meu, por Ooki/Alves/Benite - gravação dos vocais O Projeto Acústico (OPA) Projeto paralelo dos integrantes da .90, girando em torno de Mauro de Luca Flausino, Flip e Cacique, com colaboração de Luciano e Leandro. A intenção era produzir material mais "orgânico" que se baseasse em violões e vozes, diferentemente do projeto principal, que se utilizava de beats e bases eletrônicas. Data: Fevereiro a Agosto de 2019 Local: O Quarto de Som (maior parte); estúdio pessoal de Luciano (baixo e ganzá) Klaus contribuiu com: *Poesia de Boteco, por Flausino/Alves - ukulele (dobrado), loop do violão (tocado por Luca), gravação de vozes e instrumentos, edição, mixagem, produção musical, ideias e palpites, coordenação geral